utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Molotok
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: On top of Molotok's head is a set of horns, bearing a striking resemblance to hammer prongs. Eye color: White Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Molotok can usually be seen wearing an old and tattered Soviet-style uniform, however, may also be presented wearing an old greasy t-shirt and shorts. Others: Molotok's legs resemble flat-head screwdrivers, and join his body at the hips. Nationality/Race: Yulvokorian/Human Personal Quotes * "Wow, the world really looks like shit from your height, don't it?" Trivia * Molotok's character and story are set in a post-apocalyptic future. * He has an older brother, who appears to be the only person he takes orders from. * He enjoys repairing things, and is known to become frustrated when he's unable to fix things successfully. * His favourite foods are beets and potatoes. * He was born under the sign of Aries. * External profile Voice Configuration ACT1CV -'' http://www.mediafire.com/download/v94c08yyesoyxwn/Molotok.zip DOWNLOAD SAMPLE ''Voice Description: Mellow, rounded, low tenor/high baritone. Recommended Resampler: tn_fnds Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+6 (g+8 is recommended for lower ranges) Pros: Has a pleasant tone, and can handle an array of tempos. Cons: This voicebank is heavily accented (suiting the character), and may not be appealing to those who desire a more authentically Japanese-sounding voicebank. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 9.22.2014 * Feel free to use him for whatever you'd like, so long as it is not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. *If considering using him for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. *Do not release/use his voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of his voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. *Pair/"ship" him with whoever you'd like to; what you do with him and/or is his character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim him as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of him do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with him is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of him, feel free to alter his design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks Category:Discontinued